Magical Rose
by Galaxia537
Summary: A short story on how Prince Endymion and Serenity met,with the help of a magical rose.


Magical Rose   
By Galaxia537   
Rated G   
This is a story I wrote for my world lit class. It's pretty simple and short. Oh well flames, praise, comments send to  
  
"Come little one, it's time for bed."   
"But I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not even tired yet!"   
"If you hurry and get ready for bed, I'll tell you a bed time story." The small child hurried into her bedroom to change into her nightclothes. She jumped into bed, and pulled the thick, warm quilts around her. With a smile on her face, she quietly she waited for her father. It wasn't every night that she had a bedtime story told to her. Her father walked into the room, and sat on the edge of her canopy bed.   
"This story takes place many years age, in an age enchantment and magic." He began his story of a love long ago.   
A young prince sat on a hill covered with plush green grass and colorful flowers. It was a lazy afternoon, and he enjoyed sitting under the warm sun. In his hands, he twirled a prefect, blood red rose. It wasn't just an ordinary, everyday type rose, It was a rose with magical powers. Only those of royalty had such possessions. The prince sighed.   
"Well, I guess it's time I go meet the princess," He stated quietly to himself. He hated meetings with princesses. They were always the same. They were stuck up, snobbish, and cared only for themselves. The only time they really paid any attention to him was when they learned of all the gold and riches he would inherit when he became king.   
He sat inside the meeting room, waiting for his guests. His mother sat beside him. Just then, there was a soft knock, and in walled the Queen, and her daughter, Princess Serenity. The two queens smiled, and warmly greeted one another. They were old friends, and hoped to become family with the marriage of their children. Prince Endymion stood to show proper respect to the visiting royalty.   
Princess Serenity stood off to the side. She was very calm, and dressed elegantly. She wore a white silk dress that almost reached the floor, little white shoes, and golden earrings of crescent moons. She had her long golden tresses up in two neat little buns at the top of her head. She had captured Endymion's full attention.   
The two queens decided to exit the room, leaving their children to themselves. They also had a lot of catching up to do. Endymion and Serenity watched as their mothers left, each feeling a bit uncomfortable with the other.   
Endymion walked up to the beautiful princess, and gently kissed her hand. "Would you care for a walk through the gardens, Princess?" She only nodded, and together they exited the room, walked down the hall, and headed towards the gardens.   
Endymion spent the next several days trying to win over the lovely princess. With his magical rose, he created dozens of bright, colorful, perfect roses. They were placed throughout the princess's large chambers. She didn't seem to care much, simply shrugging them and Endymion off.   
Serenity often watched Endymion walk around the grounds carrying his magical rose. What a special rose it was, it seemed to have a glow all its own. How much she pined to own such a possession. True, Endymion had sent her many beautiful roses, but nothing was as perfect as the one he held.   
Endymion was running out of ideas. He didn't know what else to give to the princess to prove how much he loved her. He then remembered the up coming ball.   
"I know!" He almost shouted. "I will give her a dress. The most beautiful dress in the entire kingdom, no, the world!" He willed the rose to change itself into a beautiful, pale pink, satin dress. It had crystal beads and soft pink roses sewed onto the front in a decorative pattern. He smiled at the dress, and quickly headed towards Serenity's chambers. He placed the dress on the doorknob, knocked, then quickly ran around the hallway to hide.   
Moments later, the door was opened, and Serenity saw the most beautiful, elegant dress she had ever seen. She looked both right and left to try and see whom had left such a lovely gift for her, but found no one.   
The night of the grand ball arrived quickly. Royalty, nobles, knights and ladies were scattered across the floor dancing to the rhythmic music. Serenity stood off to the side watching all that went on around her. She was ready to walk away, when she felt a hand upon her shoulder.   
"My princess, you look beautiful." She turned to face Endymion, and had the grace to blush slightly. Just then a new song began, and Endymion swept Serenity off her feet. Together they danced gracefully across the floor, gaining the attention of a few onlookers. After several more dances, they made their way to the balcony.   
"I will give you anything princess, anything you ask."   
"There is only one thing that holds of any interest to me." He looked at her, telling her to continue. "That beautiful, absolutely perfect red rose you always seem to carry around everywhere you go."   
"But that is the only gift I cannot give, for I have already given you my rose in another form." This puzzled the princess, she didn't know what he was talking about. "That dress you wear was once my rose. I transformed it into that dress as a present to you. I am sorry I have failed you my princess, Serenity." He bowed his head and began to walk away.   
Serenity looked from Endymion back to the dress. Did he truly love her that much? So much that he would give up what was obviously his favorite possession? She made up her mind then and there. There was nobody else that could love her as much as her prince did. She quickly caught up to him, and gently placed her hand on his arm. He turned to face her, not sure of what she wanted.   
"Thank you for the dress, it's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." He smiled up at her upon hearing her statement. They kissed under the full moon, both realizing how much they loved each other.   
He looked over at his daughter. She had fallen asleep. He stood up, and gently covered his little princess. He kissed her good night, and stood by the door watching her sleep.   
  
"Endymion, let her sleep." He smiled.   
"Yes Serenity." He walked over to her, and together they walked out of the room to let their daughter sleep in peace. 


End file.
